As electrical systems increasingly come to dominate modern life, the power conversion technologies that enable these systems to efficiently connect to one another are becoming increasingly important. With the expanding demand for such technologies in ever diversifying areas, the demands placed on power converters have increased in kind. For many years switching converters have been able to keep up with these increasing requirements by adopting ever more complex power converter topologies and control schemes. One major development in this area is the class of resonant switching converters, such as the series resonant converter. These types of converters have allowed higher efficiency power conversion with faster response times in a variety of applications. Their cost lies in the greater difficulty with which they are modeled (and thus controlled), and is frequently substantial.